miserylovescompanypodcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Brennan loves celebrities
Wiki main page The following is a list of celebrities, comedians and regular folk that Kevin Brennan, and others, have called out for perhaps not being genuine or deserving of their success. Or for just being terrific. Or for being being too friendly to him. Other opinions are available. Adam Hills, Australian comedian also successful in the UK * "He's the worst... Oh my god I saw his act and I'm like this guy's like... If this guy was here, he'd be like a house MC at a comedy club... His jokes weren't good. His jokes were like real corny just I'm a nice guy I've got one leg. I don't give a f*ck about your f*cking leg. Why would I give a f*ck if a guy has one leg?" ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 42 Aruba Ray Ellin, professional poker player * "If he was on my f*cking shoes, I wouldn't even wipe it off, I would just throw away the f*cking shoe. He's such a piece of shit" ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 9 (~5min) Bill Burr, comedian (Billium) * "Bill Burr, suck my d*ck. All I needed him to do was tweet one tweet!" ** Lenny Marcus, from MLC episode 10 * "He's such a red-headed prick" ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 10 * Kevin believes Bill has an act that involves yelling outrage and pretending that he is just like everybody else, yet what does he have to be angry about when he manages to fill out arenas? ** Note that Kevin states that he has not seen any of Bill's recent sets. ** Burr appears on MLC episode 39 and states that he'll never be returning, after producing his A game with some of the funniest lines in the entire podcast series, then singing some happy songs with Lenny Chris Roach, comedian * "just a big, dumb Long Island guy" ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 40 Colin Jost, comedian and SNL writer * "They bring him up on stage... He goes up and I'm like I couldn't believe how bad he was... This guy sucks so f*cking bad... He sucks. He's corporate comedy to a fucking tea. He doesn't rub anybody the wrong way. He's never got into a fight with anybody. He has a beard, girlfriends, you know like Rashida Jones who I'm sure has never f*cked him or whatever... I'm sure dated, like Hugh Jackman's married. So the point is Colin Jost sucks... He's a great guy, okay, but he sucks... I saw him live; he was terrible... One of his influences was Norm MacDonald and Norm MacDonald said I want nothing to do with this guy. He washed his hands. Norm MacDonald was quoted as saying, No, he's not one of my guys... He wanted none of that." * "He's got the sensibilities of a woman" (also applies to Seth Meyers and Jimmy Fallon, nonthreatening white guys) ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 10 Dan Soder, comedian * "They're not talking about Dan Soder's show on XM. I love Dan Soder but they aint talking about it. And Dan Soder's on his show on Showtime so f*ck him. He can suck my big black d*ck." * "I'm gonna f*cking hang myself with a picture of Dan Soder's tweet" ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 9 Dave Attell, comedian * "I always trash Attell, 'cause he's an idiot" / "He has nothing to do all day except watch porn" ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 7 * Note that Kevin believes that Dave Attell, comedian, is possibly the funniest person who has ever lived and they are friends, Kevin claims that he used to have to take a break with Dave whenever romantically getting involved with a new woman due to Attell being too 'dark'. Donald Trump, reality TV show celebrity * "Even Trump sometimes, I'm like, what a dick, but, he was basically like, hey f*ck, you know what I mean? He cut... the corporate aspect out of politics." ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 10 Ellen Degeneres, corporate lesbian talk show host * "She hires all lesbians and all women" ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 10 Esther Ku, comedian & podcaster * "She's an idiot" ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 11 ** Thinks her laugh is awful and that her fliritarious behavior is fraudulant Gregg 'Opie' Hughes, satellite radio former snooze-jock now a phoenix in the afternoon * "F**k him, f**k him... Opie goes, 'you're yelling' and I go 'sorry to wake you, Opie'. Jesus Christ, Monday's a f**king nightmare there." ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 40 Jeff Leach, comedian & ass-selfie obsessive * "He's such a f*cking douche. He doesn't give a shit what you say about him as long as you're talking about him. You know what I mean and he come in with no top on. He never has a shirt on. Everything he posts on Facebook and Twitter and Instagram, he's always like showing his like... he's never got a shirt on. He's always got either like a wife-beater or no shirt... He's one of these guys that is like, I have no self-esteem. It's like, guys who have no self-esteem wear shirts, you know what I mean. He wants you to have sympathy for him..." ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 10 Jon Fisch, comedian * "You're autistic, you f**king hugger." ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 40 Judy Gold, comedian * "Judy Gold, you f**king c**tish d*ke wh*re" ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 40 Kevin Brennan & others on Kevin Brennan * "I'm the invisible white guy" ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 9 * "I'm bitter; I don't give a f*ck" * "No one gives a sh*t about a white guy" * "Show-business hates me. I'm not likable." ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 10 * "They (Riotcast corporate) still act like I'm a fucking temp like I'm an intern to be sh*t and p*ssed on whenever they take a shine it" ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 42 Larry Wilmore, comedian & executioner of The Nightly Show * "Larry Wilmore sucks" * "Larry Wilmore on his own show plays like second fiddle to everybody cos he's terrible. He's just terrible." * "He's not funny" * "Larry Wilmore's like corporate comedy to a tea. It's like he played the game. He was this. He was that. He was kind of funny. He didn't rub anybody the wrong way and then they give him like you want a show yeah here's your show and then it sucks because he's not like funny like that." ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 10 Lenny Marcus, comedian and MLC podcast co-host * "You f**king yakitty-yakitty Jew" ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 40 ** Lorne Michaels, self-loathing Jew * "SNL is a woman's show now. It's been a woman's show for a long time. Cute guys and guys that have sensibilities of women." ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 10 Matt Lauer, dreamboat * To be on TV, "You're supposed to look like Matt Lauer, and supposed to be like very soothing for women just soothing like a nice cup of tea; like a nice cup of hot chocolate" ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 10 Neal Brennan, Kevin's brother * "If you don't know what a fraud Neal is, you'll enjoy the show" ** Kevin Brennan on Neal's show 7 Mikes, from MLC episode 9 * Neal Brennan, comedian and Kevin's younger brother, who co-created Chappelle's Show with Dave Chappelle is described by Kevin as a "star-f**ker" who befriends people in show-business more talented than him and rides on their success. (Note that fans of the Misery Loves Company podcast who donate to the show or directly to Kevin are called 'star-f**kers' in homage to Kevin's brother) Nick Swardson, comedian * "Nick Swardson, he's a f**king baby... I like him and I'm happy that he's gay" ** Kevin Brennan on Opie with Jim, 11 Nov 2015 Noam Dworman, NY comedy cellar owner * "It's going to be such f*cking satisfaction to take 300 dollars from a Jew cos you know it's going to kill him" ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 10 Outside Steve, works at New York Comedy Cellar * "Steve's an idiot" ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 40 Phil Oakley, podcaster & super-star-f**ker, most famous MLC fan * "His emails are dumb" / "More like a stalker" ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 9 * "I've got to respond to Phil Oakley before we both go to sleep... My wife's like who's this whore you're f*cking with code-name Phil Oakley" ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 10 * "We know Phil Oakley. He's a f**king stalker." ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 40 Robert Kelly, comedian and co-owner of the Riotcast network (Bobert) * "He's like a mafia boss" ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 1 * "Robert Kelly's stupid podcast, YKWD?" ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 9 * "You know how he giggles like a little girl when he does something bad" ** Kevin Brennan, from Opie with Jim 19 Sep 2016 Russ Meneve, accountant comedian * "that half-a-f*g" ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 10 Sarah Silverman, comedian * "She's a gigantic you-know-what" ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 37 Sherrod Small, comedian * "I'm supposed to be there at 8, but I show up at 8:08 or whatever, out of respect for Sherrod" ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 40 ** Joke is based on stereotype that African-Americans are always late Tim Krompier, comedian * "Tim's a f**king a**hole, except, I would have been meaner except his son was sick." ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 40 Tom Papa, comedian * "Even Tom Papa was just like, I used to BBQ with him here and out there, he's like, he got flakey, and I'm like even you, you half a f*g. Come on, man." ** Kevin Brennan on Opie with Jim, 11 Nov 2015 (out there is LA, where both Tom and Kevin lived after moving from the East Coast of the US) Vinnie Brand, comedian and comedy club owner * "F*ck him" / "He's afraid" ** Kevin Brennan, from MLC episode 10